


Want

by user115 (Idonquixote)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Asexual Irkens, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, gaz is very confused, tagged as non-con just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/user115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gaz wanted, Gaz got. Take it. Eat it. It was as simple as that. A for jump. B for kick. And now she wanted him. But there was one thing she couldn't change, no matter how much she ate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this plot bunny wanted to come out, though it got pretty dark. I obviously don't condone a single thing that's going on in this fic and it's not meant to demonize Gaz. It's more of a study of what could happen if she took a darker turn, mentally and physically. 
> 
> It can be seen as ZAGR or ZADR if you want, though both are up to interpretation. I tried to keep them in character within the parameters of this sketchy content and I hope it worked.

When she was nine, there was a vampire hunter on her mind. Tall, handsome, sickly, a digital model of perfection as she controlled him on screen. When she was twelve, the graphics improved. By then, she hadn't played Vampire Piggies for a long time. She picked it up again when she was fourteen. Wanting to see him leap on and off screen wasn't quite what she wanted anymore. There was a tickling within her, something that made her eye twitch in shame.

She never played the game again. She never wanted to see that damned vampire hunter again. So she didn't.

He was close to controlling her with the improved graphics, the interactive mode, but she refused. She would control him, not the other way around. She smashed the game against Dib's door, breaking a hole through the wood that her brother still hadn't mended. Dib never changed- he wore the same stupid jacket, talked about the same stupid things, and chased the same stupid Zim.

In some ways, Gaz was jealous. They never seemed to question anything, never minded whichever way their lives were going. They were static. And she was stuck in an angry limbo she couldn't explain. Two years in high school passed and who knew how many pillows had been crushed and stained between her legs. The games were more violent; the bloodshed calmed her. She especially liked it when the opponents screamed in pain, faces scrunching in agony.

Her father called it an overactive sex drive, an onslaught of hormones that came at abnormal peaks. Nothing that a few pills couldn't solve. Nothing that a few taboo items couldn't solve. 

She tried to blame her father. It must have been because he wasn't around enough. She tried to blame her brother. His big head must have disturbed her hormonal levels. And then she had bought that green pillow. She didn't take the pills- they went down the drain. It was the color green. It was the red of the blood in her veins and between her legs. 

She didn't want a controller. She wanted someone  _she_ could bend. And not just anyone. She wanted _him_.

He'd never changed. He was just as loud, just as dumb, just as Zim. And in her excited brain, she wondered- if she would have him, then maybe she could go back too, back to a time before all these pills and pillows.

* * *

She took him in the parking lot first, grabbed him from behind, and pushed him against a car. What he did to incur the Dib-sibling's wrath, he didn't know. He'd demanded she tell him and she'd simply pressed harder, hand digging through the wig and into his scalp. 

"Do you want me?" she hissed against his neck.

"Eh?" 

"Turn around."

"Zim will obey no wormbaby!"

Not that it mattered because she had flipped him around with that monstrous strength of hers and he was soon staring into her brown eyes, dark and glistening... like Dib's. It hadn't occurred to him what she was planning then. He hadn't understood why she was shaking. He didn't know why she traced his chest with her fingers, why she was looking at him like that. The Dib-sister had never looked at anyone like that.

And he hadn't understood why she'd wanted to hurt him this way. 

She'd spread his legs and placed herself between them, violet head bobbing up and down with a vigor that utterly appalled him. When she finished, there was a dent in the shape of his head against the car and a pink smudge against the ripped fabric of his pants. He'd bled.

"Do you want me?" she asked him again.

He turned and ran, more concerned about repairing his pants than exacting revenge on the strange human.

* * *

By the fountain, against the lockers, under the bleachers, walls of plaster and brick and wood. He'd been thrown against them all, pressed until his shoulders bruised, turned and flipped and struck. This was the ritual known as procreative sex- they'd covered it once in class, but he'd been too disgusted to pay attention. 

And now it confused him because Gaz most certainly didn't want him as a mate. And should it not have been the male that initiated the ritual? But the thought of- he shuddered at that. Primitive, barbaric- he would have no part in it.

And yet she wanted him. But who wouldn't want him? He was beautiful, AMAZING, and of course, amazing. But whatever she was doing certainly marred his beauty, if that was the case. She'd tear his clothing off piece by piece, dig her nails into his back, pin him down and bite into his neck. He'd convinced himself this ritual was some opportunity to study her. Yes, understand the human female. Then take over Earth with his newfound knowledge.

He was brilliant as always.

Even when she left him bruised and gasping for breath on the floor of the janitor's closet, covered in smears of pink blood and uniform shredded. Sometimes that wasn't enough for her. She'd come back, tear off his (brilliant) disguise and ravage the antennae with her mouth. She'd hold him afterwards, _almost_ tenderly touching the black bruises she left but there'd be an insult on her tongue.

_"Your people can't get it on, Zim? That's stupid."_

_"Am I not good enough for you?"_

_"I hope you burn in hell."_

_"You're smoother than me down there."_

She confused him. And when she left him alone, dragging himself through the empty halls, spitting up blood and hoping the Dib wasn't lurking around a corner, he wondered why he let her. Surely he, the superior one, should have been humiliated by this degradation. But he simply felt... nothing.

Nothing at all. 

In a way, he almost pitied her. The same way he pitied GIR when the robot lost its cupcake.

* * *

"Who was it?" she demanded, backing him into a corner behind the school.

The alien blinked in surprised, as if unable to comprehend the question. She leaned in, latching onto his shoulders and holding so tight they might as well have snapped then and there. He grunted in pain.

"WHO WAS WHAT?" he yelled back.

"Your first," she growled.

"My what?!"

Smack. He stumbled, blood dripping from a visible split lip. She took a good hard look at him. A black eye, face varying shades of pink and green, injuries from excursions with her brother but mostly from her visits. A wrinkled, stained uniform, a far cry from the oh-so-clean E.T she had wanted so badly. Had she outused him so soon? 

And somehow, under all her marks, he didn't quite belong to her. He was never an unopened box of pizza. There had been someone before, someone who'd never taken him quite so roughly, violated every inch of him- there'd been someone who never had to. 

"You kissed someone before me. I can tell."

He gaped.

"You panic at everything I do. But never-" she pressed her lips over his, "this. Why is that, Zim?"

He stared at her with those oversized bug eyes. "You didn't know...?"

"Tell me," she ordered.

"It was Dib."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos/comments. And I'm sorry for this, I really am.
> 
> Also in case anyone's wondering where Dib was for most of the fic, he's in his senior year and has other things to take care of before he's free to fight with Zim. Thanks to the pak, Zim's a fast healer so any marks Gaz leaves on him won't last long enough for Dib to notice. Well, that's my shoddy explanation!


End file.
